


Hugs 'n' scars

by ItsChai



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 10yrsy's AU, Brothers, Gen, Love, brotherly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo gets hurt during a patrol, Raph takes it the worst getting really worried about his blue eyed brother but together, they'll get through this</p><p>This story uses 10yrsy's AUturtles, if you wanna know more about this AU, yo can find them on DA or on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs 'n' scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10yrsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=10yrsy).



Raph’s POV

I was giving Leo a piggyback as we ran through the sewers, trying to get back home as quickly as possible. Leo had a considerable cut on his arm which was bleeding “Raph, I’m serious, it ain’t that bad and it’s on my upper arm, I can perfectly walk” I made myself sure that I was holding him with enough force to keep him from struggling and ran faster “No Leo, you’re hurt, I’m carrying you to the den and then Don is patching you up” Don looked up to me and gave me a soft smile as he kept running.

Once we got to the den, I took Leo to Don’s lab and sat him down on the table. I grabbed a chair and sat down besides him, holding his hand down “Raph” Leo spoke “Seriously it’s not that bad, stop worrying” Don came from behind me with some of his medical thingies and patter my carapace “It does need some stitching, but don’t worry Raph, in two weeks it won’t be much more than a subtle scar”

I looked down terrified as Donnie started doing his medical stuff, partially because I hated needles and all that stuff, but mainly because of what D had said of Leo’s cut becoming a scar. Scars were forever and I had twelve of them to remind me that every single day of my life, I didn’t want him to go through that, they weren’t what you’d say pretty.

Once Donnie was finished with Leo I felt that he pulled a little on my hand “It’s over Raph, I’m bandaged up and there are no more pointy things around” I looked at him and at his arm and then at Donnie, concern never leaving me as some tears tried to escape my eyes “Donnie… about the scar…”

I felt two arms snake around me, hugging me tightly from my side. I turned my head to see my orange eyed brother hugging me and using the hand that I still had free, I returned the hug but kept looking at Donnie “Raph, the cut was very deep, I’ll do my best with it so that it heals, but it’s going to leave a scar”

I looked at Leo and saw that he had taken it way better than I had, he was for sure not happy with it, but he appeared to be way more calm than what I was “Leo…” He hopped off the table and pulled me up from the chair hugging me tightly “Raph it ain’t that bad, and look at it from bright side, now we have matching shoulders” 

 

Leo’s POV 

I kept hugging my brother tightly when I heard him softly sobbing “Raph, Raph please don’t cry” He tightened the hug, “It was my fault, I should have helped you back there but I-” “Raph…” “I promise you Leo, I’ll train harder, I’ll g-” “RAPH”

I had to break the hug to look at him directly with a stern face “Raph, it seriously wasn't your fault, you’re an amazing fighter and as ALWAYS, you did your best” I gave him a big smile, a Mikey smile a he called them, and he smiled back, tears stopping their way through his face

“Hey, you two” Donnie said from behind us. I had never noticed that Donnie and Mikey had gone away but when I turned my head to look at them, they were both by the door holding some pillows “It's nap time dummies” Mikey said mimicking Raph and making the three of us smile instantly. 

They took us to the dojo where they had built a pillow fort And covered it with blankets, Raph’s eyes sparkled as he watched that thing that totally assembled a nest “Mikey quickly built it for you two" Donnie said with another big smile. We always tried to cheer our brother's up when anyone was down but Mikey was the expert.

No more than twenty seconds had passed by the time I already was below all those blankets with Raph by my side, we watched Donnie and Mikey leave and then Raph hugged me again “You’re so clingy today, what’s the matter Raph?” “You know, I’ve had this scars for my whole life, at least for as long as I can remember, and I wouldn’t have wanted you to have them too” “But Raph, I told you that there’s no problem with it, it's not hurting anymore and it won't be that bad"

 

Mikey's POV

After spying a bit on my taller brothers I went to the lab looking for Donnie. While we were building the pillow fort I could sense that something was off about him and when I got to the lab and found him my theories where pretty much confirmed. 

Don was sitting in front of the table with some empty tubes in front of him and just looking at nowhere, I went behind him, needn't to be very silent as he was so lost in his thought that he hadn't noticed me. Once I was behind him I hugged him pulling him out of his thoughts “M-mikey, what are you doing here I thought that-” “What’s the matter Donnie?” Don stared at the ground for some time before sighing and finally speaking “I’m just… a bit afraid, Leo’s cut is really big and if he’s not very careful it could bleed again… and it’s for sure going to leave a big scar” I broke the hug and took hold of his hand letting one of my fingers slide over it “But that won’t be your fault Don, you’re doing your best, as always” “But this is serious Mike, a little bit deepen and Leo could have lost his arm” I started making soft pressure over his hand and moving my fingers around his knuckles “But that hasn’t happened, and so, we don’t have to think about it, ok don-don?” I gave him a warm smile and kept making soft pressure over the palm of his hand, he smiled back “Thanks for the massage Mike” “Know you like ‘em”

Donnie’s POV 

Mikey and I were sitting down on the couch, he was still massaging my hands, calming me down while we were mostly blabbing about random stuff, when I heard soft sobs “Shh, Mikey, hear that?” “Hear what?” “Shh… I think that Leo is crying, hear it?” He closed his eyes for a moment “Yeah, it’s Leo, he’s crying but Raph’s awake and helping him” I stared at him, speechless for a second, he always amazed me with what a good hearing he had “Checking on them anyway” “I’ll go with you”

We both went to the dojo and stayed by the door watching my two tallest brothers, they were both awake, Leo was still sobbing and Raph was, as always, very close to him, under the blankets and squishing his cheeks, we all knew that playing with his face somehow relaxed him “Hey, you two” Mikey said “Want us to join? we heard Leo”

I had never seen Leo nod so quickly, as soon as he had heard Mikey’s voice his head had bolted around searching for us “Please” He said in a tone that almost sounded as if he was pleading for us to join him, something had to have happened if he was so desperate. We walked to their ‘nest’ and tucked ourselves inside all those blankets, I laid behind Leo, hugging him tightly by his shell while Mikey laid behind Raph, the three of us keeping skin contact with Leo, trying to calm him down.

After a couple more of seconds Raph, still squishing Leo’s face, broke the silence “It was just a nightmare Leo, wanna talk about it?” Silence filled the room again until I tightened my grip on him, tightening the hug and Leo decided to talk “D-Do you think that I’m a bad leader?” and Mikey was quick to answer “Of course not, you’re the best Leader Leo, and no one can be better than you” “Yeah, remember that time when you let me be the leader for one day and I screw up the whole mission” Raph added quickly.

The only thing I could see was Leo’s neck but I still felt a tiny smile pop up on his face “Thanks guys” “Any time bro” I said answering him, silence filled the room once more but this time there was no tension involved in it, there were no silent sobs coming from Leo’s mouth, there were just four brothers, sleeping together under a couple of warm blankets.


End file.
